


On the Same Page

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, WE LOVE IT, these two being coy and flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Cisco finds his favourite bio-engineer making coffee in the Star Labs lounge.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	On the Same Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shasta627](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shasta627/gifts).



> Happy birthday Amelia!

He found her in the lounge, pouring creamer into her coffee. Her hair was fanned out over the white of her lab coat. Cisco snuck up to her, waiting for her to put the carton down before sliding his hands along the edge of the counter, trapping her in the space between his arms.

Caitlin went rigid in front of him.

“Hi.”

She shivered from his breath against her neck and slowly turned around. Cisco’s gaze immediately fell to her lips, thinking about yesterday.

Wally’s engagement party, the dancing and cake and—Going home with Caitlin.

“Hi,” Caitlin said back, sounding a little shy.

“Whatcha doing?”

She swallowed. “Making coffee.” Caitlin bit her lip, staring at him. “Do you want some?”

“Nah,” he said softly. He grabbed one of her hands and played with her pliant fingers for no good reason. She watched him, nearly hypnotized. Somehow she looked out of breath as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He tried not to smirk at this new development. 

“You know what I do want, though?”

Caitlin tugged her hand back and turned to hold her coffee cup. She walked a few steps away before turning around to look at him again.

Like a lightbulb, flashes of memories came back to him. Caitlin looking coyly over her shoulder, hair styled up elaborately, lips stained a deep red he ended up kissing off her mere hours later, coaxing him from their table to dance with her. He remembers the way she tilted her head back, letting him kiss up the hollow of her neck, both in the shadowed hallway outside the event room and in Caitlin’s bed. The way she fisted her sheets, writhing beneath him. The way neither of them was drunk enough to excuse any of the words said between them on the liquor from the party.

“Are we really doing this? I mean—Are we really?”

He almost wanted to laugh.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, _yes._ ” He strode forward and pulled the mug from her grasp to place on the counter. “Yes.”

He put his hands on her waist, two hands sliding around her. “Yes." He tugged and she stumbled into his arms. “Yes,” he said. “We’re doing this. We’re so doing this. There’s nothing I want more.”

He paused, reeling back. Maybe he was reading this wrong. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. "I mean last night you said...if that's still the case." 

"Yes, I promise." She cupped his face, eyes bright and hopeful and kissed him. “I'm all in too." 

Oh. Good.

"That calls for another kiss," he murmured, then pressed his lips against hers again. 

Caitlin tilted her forehead against his, catching her breath a few moments later.

“I’ve wanted this for five years now." Her voice was quiet, like confessing a secret. 

He chuckled against her cheek. “Mmhm. Really?”

“Really. Please don’t let me go.”

"I won't." 

Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again.


End file.
